Fire of Friendship
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Raven sings her version of the Equestrian National Anthem, "Fire of Friendship". Original song created by Hasbro. I own nothing except Raven Featherclaw.


"That was the awesomest show ever!"

Raven looked ecstatically at the TV, which had just finished the final season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Having watched all the previous episodes in chronological order, Raven had hopped onto the bandwagon and was now a proud pegasister.

"Heh, yeah," said L, kicking back on his chair. "Rainbow Dash kicks flank!"

"No way!" snapped Raven. "Pinkie Pie is best pony!"

"Brony talk? Oh please," smirked Dimentio, who was sitting with Mimi. "Anyway, everyone knows that Twilight Sparkle is the most intelligent AND the most talented, therefore the most... what's the word... awesome."

"Applejack c'd kick ya'll to teh moon!" scoffed O'Chunks, who was sitting opposite L.

"Rarity's the most graceful," argued Mimi.

"No!" yelled Nastasia. "Fluttershy is!"

The argument continued like this for a few straight hours. Eventually, L and Raven got tired of the row and retired to Misery Forest to train. O'Chunks settled the matter with an old-fashioned arm-wrestle and almost broke Nastasia and Mimi's arms. Dimentio then trapped them all with magic and tickle-tortured them.

"HAHAAHA! AAG! D-DIMENTIO QUIT IT!"

"EEEEEK! DIMENTIO, STOP IT YOU MEANIE HEAD!"

"OH, GRAMBI! HAHAHAHAHA! AACK! NO! STOP!"

Dimentio gave a tinkling laugh and released the gasping-for-air O'Chunks, Mimi and Nassy.

"That," growled O'Chunks, "wasn't funny."

"Oh, to the contrary," smirked Dimentio.

"DUN YOU DARE USE WORDS TH'T AH DUN KNOW TEH MEANIN' OFF!" bellowed the Scotsman.

"I'm gonna KILL YOU!" screamed Mimi, cracking her neck.

"I'll let you guys take care of him, 'K?" said Nastasia. "Leave some for me."

Suddenly, L and Raven burst into the room. Raven looked from the angry O'Chunks and Mimi to the scared Dimentio and to the calm Nastasia and back.

"Dude," said L, "what the L's going on?"

"THAT MEANIE-HEAD TICKLE-TORTURED US!" shrieked Mimi.

"It was simple fun!" yelped Dimentio, flinging up his hands.

"Oh, L!" gasped Raven, a spark in her eyes. "This is the perfect time to sing the Equestrian National Anthem!"

"You can," snapped L. "I'm gonna stay back and watch."

"What anthem?" said Nastasia suspiciously.

"Me and L came up with an Equestrian National Anthem!" grinned Raven.

"Interesting," said Dimentio.

"Can we hear you sing it, Raven?" asked Mimi excitedly.

"Sure!" exclaimed Raven. She cleared her throat and began:

"_The fire of friendship lives in our hearts._  
_As long as it burns we cannot drift apart._  
_Though quarrels arise their numbers are few._  
_Laughter and singing will see us through, will see us through!_

_We are a circle of pony friends, a circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_

_When times are tough and the way ahead is black,_  
_We'll keep on fighting, defend each others' backs._  
_No matter what the issue, no matter what the fear,_  
_We'll stand together even if the end is near._

_The fire of friendship burns in our souls._  
_For as long as we live it will never go cold._  
_No matter what the issue, no matter what the cause,_  
_We'll stand together without any pause._

_Together forever, one for all, all for one,_  
_We'll laugh and we'll prance and we'll play in the sun._  
_When the darkness creeps into our souls,_  
_Our friendship will burn and take no toll._

_The fire of friendship burns bright as ever,_  
_And that is what it will do, now and forever._  
_No matter what the issue, no matter what the plight,_  
_We'll stand together and together we will fight._

_We are a circle of pony friends, a circle of friends we'll be to the very end!_"

Raven finished her song with a bow. The other minions (excluding L) stood where they were, stunned. Then, they all broke into applause.

"Thank you, thank you!" smiled Raven. "You're all too kind!"

"That," said a voice from the doorway, "was amazing."

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at the Count and the Lady, both of whom were standing in the doorway.

"Very well sung," complimented Timpani.

"Thanks," said Raven, and smiled.

_Author's Note: Verse One and Two are the original Fire of Friendship verses. The rest was made by me!_


End file.
